Hetalia: Matthew Williams and the Melody of the Lilly
by Moonlesscat
Summary: (AU) Matthew Williams was seriously considering suicide. Nobody really knew him, barely anyone even remembered his name. So one night after work, he goes to a bar. Unknowingly, in just that one night, a red haired, teal eyed girl would save him. With a song. Matthew Williams and the Melody of the Lilly. A girl who saves people with her voice and a boy who fell in love with her. R&R


**I don't own Hetalia, only my OC, Lilly Lilie "Benica," and some other OCs. This is an AU Canada X OC fanfiction. That means I'll be using human names instead of their Nation names. BTW, I am very new to Hetalia so if I get someones personality wrong, I'm sorry! PS, Prussia is a bit OOC for a good reason.**

 **I also don't own any of the songs in this fanfiction, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Nation ages are:**

 **Canada/Matthew William: 26**

 **America/Alfred Jones: 28**

 **England/** **Arthur Kirkland: 30**

 **Russia/Ivan** **Braginski** **: 38**

 **Lithuania/Toris** **Laurinaitis** **: 36**

 **North Italy/Feliciano Vargas: 50 (Younger Triplet)**

 **South Italy/Lovino Vargas: 50 (Middle Triplet)**

 **Central Italy/Seborga Vargas: 50 (Eldest Triplet)**

 **Germany/Ludwig Vargas: 52 (Married to Feliciano Vargas)**

 **Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt: 54**

 **Lilly** **Lilie "Benica"** **: 26**

 **France/Francis Bonnefoy: 64**

 **Latvia/Ravis: 13**

 **Sealand/Peter: 12**

 **Everyone else: 11-64**

* * *

Matthew William sighed. He was working on a project that was dued in a few weeks and he only had just finished only a third of it. He would've finished it sooner but he was busy with his other paperwork. He could of asked for help but no one noticed that he was there. Well, except Alfred, Ivan, Toris, the Vargas triplets, Ludwig, his father Francis and Arthur. Nobody really knew him. Hardly anyone even remembered his name. He sighed again. The stress was getting to him.

"Matthew? Are you okay? Ve~" Someone asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the Vargas triplets and Ludwig. It was Feliciano who spoke, "Do you need any help? Ve~"

"Um...I...no, I'm fine! Wh-What are you guys doing here anyways?" He stuttered.

"Arthur asked us to check up on you. You haven't checked out, it's almost closing time," Ludwig replied.

"I'm just finishing up on some of my work and then I'll be done here," He explained to the German man and the Italian Triplets.

"Okay. Call us if you need any help, ve~?" The youngest Italian Triplet exclaimed.

"I will," The Canadian replied.

* * *

The Canadian sighed. He was finally done with the project. Now he could check out. After checking out, he went into the streets and looked for a bar.

 _'Today's the day...'_ He thought. Today was the day when he would finally commit suicide. He had it all planed out to make it look like an accident that way no one would blame themselves for him killing himself. He would kill himself by drinking too much alcohol. He never had a high tolerance with alcohol anyways.

He found a bar and sighed again. Entering, he saw that it was a bit crowed. That was good. He went up to the bar.

"A bottle of beer, please," He asked the bartender.

"ID, please," Matthew showed him his ID. He nodded in confirmation and gave him a bottle of beer.

"So, what's bring you here?" The bartender asked him.

"Eh, nothing really. Just had a bad day. Got no one to talk to. Invisible every second of my life."

"Veh, then you came to right place if you think of committing suicide," The bartender replied.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Matthew asked him. ' _How did he know?_ '

"What I mean is this, take a closer look at everyone here," He did. And he noticed that almost everyone here had scars or something that was related to suicide or abuse, "You see all of those scars or whatever? Those people here, they were once seriously considering suicide. And they would of, if they had not came across this bar. And others were being abused and this place got them to speak up."

"And why's that?" Matthew asked.

"Because of our singer, Lilly Benica," The man replied, "Oh, here she comes now."

Matthew turned to see a girl of 26, red hair with blond ombre, and teal eyes. She wore a long sleeved grey shirt with a black t-shirt over the grey shirt, long black yoga like pants, and black high-tops. Her nails were black, dark blue lip stick, light teal eyeshadow, and dark teal eyeliner. Everyone was cheering for her.

"This song is called, If I Die Young by The Band Perry," She told the audience.

 _Lilly:_ **If** **I die young, bury me in satin**

 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in a river at dawn**

 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

She was beautiful like the song she was singing.

 **(Uh oh, uh oh)**

 **Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father**

 **He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh,**

 **And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

 **Ain't even grey but he buries his baby**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

 **If I die young,**

The audience started singing with her. Matthew looked around. Everyone was singing with her like an echo of her sweet melodic singing.

 **bury me in satin**

 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in the river at dawn**

 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

Matthew felt something warm on his chest, he looked down and saw that his hand was on his heart.

"See why everyone here decided to not go through it?" The bartender stopped singing to ask him.

 **I've never known the lovin' of a man**

 **But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

 **There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**

 **Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

 **...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

 **What I never did is done**

Matthew nodded, "Because of her. She saved them by telling them through the songs that she sings that they have so much more to live for than they think they do. They come back here because she reminds them that every time."

The bartender smiled and nodded, "Mhm. That's right. This place was actually built on a graveyard for those who went through their suicide attempt and/or those who died young. There's a reason that this place called, 'Yoriori Bar,' Yori ori means 'More than' in Japanese. So, it's actually called 'More than Bar,'"

He continued singing along with the audience. Matthew joined in too.

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**

 **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

 **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

 **If I die young, bury me in satin**

 **Lay me down on a bed of roses**

 **Sink me in the river at dawn**

 **Send me away with the words of a love song**

 **Uh oh (uh, oh)**

 **The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)**

 **Go with peace and love**

 **Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

 **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

 **The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

 **I've had just enough time**

 **So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

The song ended and everyone was whooping and clapping.

"Hey, Lilly! We've got a new one tonight! Kesesesese!" The bartender called out. Lilly walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Lilly. What's your name?" Lilly introduced, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"I-I'm Matthew Williams. This is the first time I ever been here. And um, what did he mean by new one?" He asked, nervously shaking her hand.

"Whenever someone new comes to this bar, we introduce them to everyone and spend time getting to know the new person," She replied.

There was an excited squeal of a, "Yes!"

"That must be Ivan proposing to Toris," She guessed.

"Wait, Ivan and Toris?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ivan Braginski and Toris Laurinaitis. Do you know them?" She answered.

"Um, we work in the same building. They're my friends," He replied. Lilly squealed and dragged Matthew to Ivan and Toris' table.

"Ivan! Toris!" Lilly exclaimed. They turned and smiled.

"Lilly! What's up? Having fun, da~?" Ivan asked her.

"Yeah, but there's somebody here that you might know," She replied.

"L-Lilly! Wh-What are you doing?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Matthew! What are you doing here?" Toris asked.

"U-Uh um...I uh, um..." He stuttered. Lilly gave him a look that said, 'You mean that they don't know?'

Ivan and Toris suddenly seem to understand. They hugged Matthew.

"Next time your brothers give you a bad time, just come to us you know that," Toris replied.

"No matter how busy we are, you know that we'll stop and drop everything just to help you," The Russian exclaimed.

"Awww!" Lilly squealed. She took a picture, "That's gonna go onto the Yorioi wall!"

"Yorioi wall?" Matthew exclaimed.

"It's the wall where Lilly puts pictures of the members of this bar. A memory wall to be more precise. Kesesesese!" A voice replied. The three jumped and turned to see the bartender from earlier.

"Gilbert, don't scare the new member away!" Lilly scolded.

"Wait, new member?" Matthew asked.

"You must of had joined when you showed Gilbert your ID," Toris explained.

"I knew that you were depressed so I asked for your ID and signed you up! Kesesese!" Toris and Ivan groaned and facepawned.

"Seriously, Gilbert, you've gotta stop doing that. It's a bad habit of yours," Lilly exclaimed.

"Sorry, kesesese!" The Prussian bartender apologized.

"So, um... why are you two here? If you don't mind me asking?" Matthew asked.

"Well, we first confessed our feeling here in this bar," Toris replied, "Lilly put on the perfect song for us. It was a song that she had made for the two of us."

"I remember it clearly. Toris was working for me at the time. He was always too shy."

"And everyone seemed to be too scared of you, Ivan. But over time, I was less afraid of you and then one day, I don't know how it happened, but I fell in love with you."

"Da, same with me. I felt more courage over time and I fell in love with you. And then, one day, we both were in the same bar. But we didn't know that the other was here."

"No, not until Lilly sang," Toris exclaimed.

"It was that song that she wrote for us," Ivan continued.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday," Toris replied.

"Gilbert had asked us what was wrong. And we told him," Ivan exclaimed.

"You were at the bar drinking vodka, and I was at the table drinking a glass of water," Toris continued.

"Then Gilbert told Lilly, and then Lilly quickly wrote a song for us," Ivan exclaimed.

"I never remembered the song because I was to intrigued by the fact that you were here," Toris replied.

"And I, you," Ivan continued.

"And we met each other's gaze. Our eyes did not separate even once."

"We confessed right in this bar."

"And we danced the night away."

"A few days later, I asked you out on a date. I took you to this bar."

"And we laughed and talked about each other."

"Of course, some people disapproved of us."

"They were your younger sister and two of my friends."

"One of your friends disapproved because he was in love with you as well."

"Of course, but I dealt with him."

"And then he fell in love with my sister."

"A few years later, we adopted Ravis. It was one of the happiest day in our lives."

"And now, here we are. Me proposing to you."

"Let's leave those two alone for awhile, eh?" Lilly giggled, dragging Matthew and Gilbert following them, "Let's introduce you to everyone else."

They met with a Spanish man with green eyes and brown hair, "Hey, Antonio! Come meet the new member!"

He turned around and smiled, "Hey, Lilly! It's been awhile!"

The three walked to Antonio, "I know, right?!"

Matthew and Lilly sat down, "So, are you still trying to get mis tios attention?"

"Yep!" Then he made a pout like face, "But he keeps calling me a bastard."

He groaned, "Lilly, what do I have to do in order to get your uncle's attention?"

Lilly giggled, "Send him tomatoes. As much as you can. Make a card and say it's from a secret admirer. And when he confronts you, take him by surprise and kiss him."

"Uncle?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, Gilbert is one of my uncle. In fact he's kinda the only one from my dad's side and I have two uncle's from my Papa's side." Lilly explained. "However, only Gilbert knows that I work here."

"Why's that?"

"They're overprotective," She replied.

"Why are they overprotective?" Matthew asked.

"Because I'm my parent's only child. They don't like it when I do dangerous things like this," She answered.

"What's so dangerous about singing to save lives in a bar?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Because it's a bar," Antonio answered, "Think about what your father would say if he found out that you worked in a bar?"

"My papa wouldn't mind, actually," Matthew replied.

"Then think about what he would say if he found out about what you were going to do," Lilly then told him.

Matthew thought about it for a second and then nodded, "I see what you're getting at."

"See? Now you know why I have to keep it a secret. Also one more thing, where do you work?" Lilly asked.

"The International Marketing Building," He replied.

"That's where my parents and my two uncles work. Can you do a favor and not mention seeing me here to my parents?" She asked him. Matthew nodded.

"Thank you," She answered.

"No problem," He replied. His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Papa? Oh, don't worry. I just bumped into an old friend and we talked for awhile. I'll head home now. See you, papa. Love you too."

Matthew hung up and turned to Lilly, "I've got to go. My dad said that it's getting close to midnight. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

He waved goodbye and left.

Lilly smiled.

"So, are you going to tell him who your parents are?" Antonio asked.

"No. I'll let him figure out who they are," Lilly answered, "But now it's time for the bar to close. I'll see you tomorrow, Toni."

"Ciao!~" Antonio replied. Then he left. All the customers left after awhile and the bar closed down, it's neon lights turning off…

* * *

 **And...done! So tell me how you liked it in the reviews below! And I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
